


Down to the Nitty Gritty of it All

by RachaelLikesYaoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Center!Castiel, Inner Homophobia, Looking for Beta Readers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self Homophobia, Slow Build, Tags to be added, quarterback!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelLikesYaoi/pseuds/RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean met over the summer, and clicked instantly. They could share anything with each other. They were friends. Dean was with Tessa and Castiel was with Meg. They were happy. Until a drunken party and a mistake bring their friendship to a stale mate. Dean and Castiel go through the motions, and down to the nitty gritty of it they figure something out. They need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunters Vs. Angels

Dean let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Focus Dean, he thought as he placed his hands in between Castiel’s legs. He needed to focus, this was it. This was the starting point of the rest of the season. He was thankful that they were first, that they could have the bigger impact before the others could strike. His hands shook anxiously and he licked his chapped lips. “Green 57,” he barked as he wiggled his fingers again. “Green 57.” He opened his eyes and looked at the other team around him, some of the players were antsy and pumping their legs, others were completely at ease and waiting for the signal. “Hut.” The ball was tossed into his hands and he gripped it tightly. He moved away from Castiel and watched as boys clashed together in front of him. He stared out into the field, he was supposed to throw down to Garth or Ash, but neither of them were there. He searched quickly and saw no one in sight. Time was running out, he needed to get rid of the ball, he could run, no one looked too threatening and Castiel had gotten the main concern for Dean.

The quarterback bought the ball close to him and started to push himself through the wall of people. He nudged himself through and grunt as he felt an elbow shove into his side. Dean broke through the barricade and got control of his footing. He could hear the fans cheer and he couldn’t help the smirk that pulled on his face as he ran a few yards. Something had crashed into him though, knocking Dean to the ground with a loud groan. The whistles blew and he could help but squint his eyes as he looked up at the spot lights. He let out a sigh and suddenly there was a hand in his vision. He’d know the hand anywhere, it was always accompanied by the number forty-two. He gripped the center’s wrist and was pulled to his feet, a hand going to pat his back.

“Good job Dean,” Castiel said as he removed his wrist from Dean’s grasp. “We got about five yards, but next time throw. The angels have a good defense and I’m surprised you made it as far as you did.” Dean nodded and shook his entire body, his side still hurting from the elbow that impacted it.

“There was no one to throw to,” Dean retorted as he spit out his mouth guard. “Neither Garth or Ash were there.” Castiel raised his hands in defense and walked back over so they could get in position.

“Well, try again,” Castiel said as he placed his mouth guard back into his mouth. He mumbled something, but the mouth guard made it completely inaudible. He bent back down into his stance and Dean followed behind, placing his hands in between Castiel’s legs again. He looked around at the players on the other team. Zachariah, Gabriel, Raphael, Leo, Balthazar, Uriel, and finally Michael. Michael, the one player that made Dean actually quiver with a slight fear, not that he would admit that. He took a deep breath, out of practice and sucked on his bottom lip. Its only the second play Dean, don't let that dude distract you. He swallowed thickly and called out another play, same as before, he was suppose to throw. The angels had a strong defense, but it was more angled toward blocking carriers than tackling catchers. The ball touched his hand and he took his step back. He gripped it tightly, bringing the ball up to his face.

He wasn't looking for Ash or Garth this time, instead he was supposed to be looking for Benny. He caught sight of the number seventy-four. He smiled and tossed the ball with absolute ease. He watched, only for a moment before being clashed to the ground by Michael. The ball glided in the air and strong, calloused hands caught it. Dean grunted as he fell to the ground and he squirmed slightly as he felt the whistle and the player hunched over top of him made no incline to move. "Dude," he hissed after spitting out his mouth guard. "Get the fuck off of me."

Dean pushed Michael off and away from him and suddenly there was another hand in his face. "Benny caught the ball," Castiel said as Dean looked up and took his wrist once again. Dean never really questioned how every single time he was tackled, Castiel was always there to help him up.

"Great," he said as he looked over to the chain gang moving the markers farther down the field, only a few yards, but they at least got the first down. He stood up and watched Michael practically growl at him before walking back to his own side of the field. "I can't believe you were friends with him."

"He wasn't always a primal ape," Castiel retorted quickly as he walked back to his post, in front of Dean as always.

"Well still," Dean said as he looked towards Michael. The man was a monster, at least a foot taller than Dean, bigger shoulders, bigger legs, basically bigger everything. Dean got back into position and the game continued on like this. Dean would throw, or he would run when he didn't see anyone. Eventually the whistles were blowing through his ear and half time was marked.

He walked over to the Castiel, his helmet in his hand and smiled up at the scoreboard. "I'd say we're doing pretty good," he stated as they both walked towards the locker room with the other players.

"A two point lead is something we need," Castiel said as he twirled his wrist, the bones slightly cracking and making Dean wince. "Being tied isn't winning."

"Does that still hurt?" Dean asked, more concerned about Castiel's wrist than the game. "I mean, you did go to the doctor's right?" Castiel waved Dean off as they entered the locker room. "Cas, you can't have a bum wrist."

"I'm fine Dean, I'm just the center," Castiel retorted as he moved to his locker and took a seat. Dean stood next to him and was thankful for the Gatorade being passed around. He took a long drink of it and was about to press Castiel more on his wrist before the coach raised his voice.

"Alright boys," Bobby said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Were doing good so far but we need to get that edge." He walked down the aisle of lockers, staring straight ahead as he spoke. "Step up your game, think quickly, act even more quickly." He turned at the end of the row and looked at them. His speech continued on and Dean bumped shoulders with Castiel as their coach spoke.

"So why haven't you gone to the doctor's?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow and took another drink.

“Because its not that bad,” Castiel said as he exhaled and wiped his brow of sweat. If was blazing hot outside, be it the first game of the season. Dean ran his fingers through his damp hair and shook his head.

“You keep fiddling with it so I think its a problem.” He cleared his throat and watched as Bobby walked up and down the aisle, continuing his speech, Dean only got about half of it because he kept talking to Castiel.

“I’m fine,” Castiel hissed as he looked at Dean with narrow eyes. “Does it look like my spikes have gotten any worse?” Dean clenched his jaw. Castiel was right, no matter if he did continue to nurse it, his spikes were still the same as always. They were good and he was still defending like a natural.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled as he took a sip of his Gatorade and licked his lips. “Are you going to the party tonight at Ash’s?” He cocked his head to the side, more to crack his neck than question Castiel further.

“Probably, Meg wants to see everybody getting drunk,” Castiel said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, I don’t really know if I’m necessarily a party person, but she’s being insistent.”

“Right,” Dean said as he cracked a smile. “You’ve never been to one before. Being Catholic sounds like a great bummer if you’ve never even gone to a classic rowdy party.”

“Being Catholic has nothing to do with it,” Castiel said as he looked at Dean and brushed his fingers through his brown unruly hair. “Having strict parents who think that I’m going to be staying at your house have everything to do with it.” He sipped at his drink and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I hope I never met your parents. They sound brutal,” Dean chuckled as he shook his head slightly.

“They are, Meg hates them,” Castiel murmured and Dean fiddled with his mouth guard. He nodded and then Bobby called them back onto the field for third quarter.

* * *

 

They made their descent back up into the field and Dean couldn’t help but see all of the people gathering themselves back into the stands. He could never get over how the stands looked. All of the people, they were there for the game. They were there to sit, and to watch Dean throw a ball to another person. They observed how Castiel spiked the ball and how Garth would kick a field goal or a point after.

Dean took his spot on the sidelines next to Bobby and Castiel and he let out a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes wandering around the players out on the field. They all got into their positions and the quarterback crossed his arms over his chest. He pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm and he looked over when he heard Castiel cough. “So, all knowing of plays that the Angels could be playing. What do you think?”

Castiel looked at Dean with a glare and removed his own helmet. It hung low as he crossed only one arm over his chest, his fingers holding his side. “Well,” he started as he narrowed his eyes in concentration and tried to piece everything together. “They probably think that they could intimidate us because we’re smaller and don’t have as many experienced players as them. But just because they get to pick their players doesn’t mean that they necessarily have the bigger advantage.” Dean nodded in understanding.

“Think that we should send Tran out? I mean he’s a dweeb but damn, the kid can run fast,” Dean said as he looked over toward the only player to completely stick out among them. He was shorter than all of them, the only freshman who actually had all of his classes with Dean and knew how to catch a ball.

“I’m not sure if he’d be good out there. I mean yeah he can run, but this is the first game. I think he should do some more practice first.”

“I completely agree with you,” Coach Singer chirped from beside Dean. “The kid is small, the Angels will eat him alive without warning.” Dean nodded in understanding and tapped his fingers against the face mask of his helmet.

“Okay, so what do you think I should do coach? Should I continue to throw? Maybe do a fake and run?” Dean asked as he looked towards Bobby. The older man shrugged his shoulders.

“I think you should fake, but pass the ball to someone close but don’t do it yourself,” Bobby replied as he looked at Dean. “We need our quarterback, don’t get fucked up by Michael.” Dean nodded and watched as Balthazar kick the ball to signal the Hunters getting control of it. He let out a groan and looked at Castiel.

“How the fuck did they get a British guy?” He asked as he slipped his helmet on. Castiel did the same and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, they asked?”

Dean barked a laugh and shook his head. “Fuck you Novak.” He made his descent out to the field and took his place behind Castiel. He placed his mouth guard on his teeth and got into his stance. Dean wiggled his fingers anxiously and clicked his tongue. Michael took his position across from Castiel and Dean licked his lips. “Red 33,” he barked through his mouth guard, he rolled his tongue across it and smiled at Michael, trying to show that he wasn’t scared of him. “Red 33.” He clenched his jaw and let out a breath. “Hut.” The ball was placed into his hand and he stepped back and away from Castiel who had sprung up onto Michael and pushed him away from Dean. The quarterback moved his hands around to slip the ball to the side and felt as Gordon’s hands slid across it. He let the ball go and took another step back as a slender number fifty-three gripped him by the sides and dropped him to the ground. He let out a grunt and struggled against the player, but he stayed where he was causing Dean to thrash slightly when the whistles were blown.

Balthazar had moved away from Dean just as shouting had emanated from farther away from them. Dean stood up and noticed refs were breaking up Castiel and Michael.

“You’re an asswipe Michael!” Castiel barked as he tried to pull his way through the arm of the referee and having no luck. Michael barked a low laugh and simply pushed the ref away from them. Castiel took a stance and looked up at Michael, who towered over Castiel easily. The player walked over to him and Dean ran over to Castiel’s side.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He asked as he looked up at Michael and clenched his jaw. Castiel pushed past Dean and Michael only inched forward. The refs were back on them again and two of them held Michael back.

“You’re a fucktard Castiel!” Michael growled as he stared between the two boys and was pushed farther away from them. “Why did you leave Saint Augustine's for this crap?” The refs pushed him to the sidelines and Dean and Castiel observed as the coach grabbed him by the face mask and started to yell. Dean looked at Castiel and cocked his head to the side.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked and Castiel only shook his head, placing his hands on his hips and walking away from Dean. The quarterback followed behind him and they started to go back into their formations. “Cas, are you going to tell me what that was?” He crouched down into his stance and he could feel the anger emanating off of Castiel.

“Game Dean, paying attention,” Castiel hissed and that shut Dean up. He nodded and slipped his mouth guard across his teeth. He licked his tongue across the guard and thought of his next play. His fingers wiggled anxiously and he ran the play through his head.

“Orange 17,” Dean called out as he looked at his other teammates. “Orange 17.” He let out a big sigh and the ball was in his hands. He took his calculated step back and looked out into the crowd, finding Ash exactly where he needed to be. The quarterback threw the ball and he moved himself away from Zachariah and Raphael who were about to push him to the ground. He observed as Ash caught the ball and no one seemed to be around him. The running back’s feet touch the ground and he was off. He immediately raced his way toward the touchdown grass, which was painted bright red and Dean couldn’t hide his excitement because he knew no one was going to be able to stop him.

Ash tumbled onto the grass and the crowd cheered. Dean brought his hand close to him in a fist and smiled widely. He made his descent off the field and two of his teammates had jumped onto him and smacked his helmet. Ash walked back over and ripped off his helmet, his mullet hair wet and raggedy from sweating so much. He pointed a finger at Dean and smiled widely. “You sir!” He yelled as he himself was getting shrouded with pats on his backs and claps.

“You!” Dean replied as he copied Ash’s expression, his hand springing out. “Great catch.” He laughed and Ash laughed too.

“Great throw,” he replied as he pushed Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t get your arm fucked up tonight.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

* * *

 

Dirt flew, mud was made from the day before’s slight drizzle. Dean was on the side lines and it was the last few moments of the game. They were up by seven and Dean was beaming with excitement.  He continued to pace back and forth and god he just wished he had a ball in his hand. His fingers twitched nervously and he couldn’t help but look behind him and have his eyes met his girlfriend’s.

Tessa was sat in the stands, staring at the game even though Dean knew that she never really knew what was going on. Her black jacket was hugging at her sides and her lovely full lips were in a line of concentration. Her gaze broke and she looked down at Dean, her brown eyes bright with excitement because she knew that they were going to win. He smiled at her with a small pull of his lips then went back to paying attention to the game. The final whistle blew and Dean started to clap his hands. His teammates crowded him and patted him on the back. They all navigated into the long line to clap hands with the other team and Dean couldn’t help but feel a slight chill when he was met with Michael and the man glared at him with absolute daggers of kill.

Dean and Castiel, along with the rest of the team crowded about in a giant circle, yelling and cheering. If they could start off with a win against the worst Catholic school, then they were sure to get more. He was pushed about in the circle and that was when Ash’s voice bellowed, quieting the rest of the team.

“Party at my house in an hour!” He yelled and all of the boys hooted and hollered. Dean nudged his shoulder against Castiel’s and they both let out a laugh as they made a descent towards the locker room.

“So is Meg here?” Dean asked as the team around both of them were rowdy and changing out of their garb.

“I think she should still be here why?” Castiel asked as he stripped himself of his jersey and sat his helmet in the cubby in his locker.

“I figured I could just take Meg and you back to my house. We can get all cleaned up there and then head over to Ash’s,” Dean replied as he took off his shoulder pads and sat them in his locker. He fiddled with the jersey that was under it and Castiel looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Is that your practice jersey?” He asked as he looked at Dean while he placed his own shoulder pads in his locker.

“Yeah,” Dean replied as he kicked off his cleats.

“Were you wearing that the entire game?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Good luck,” Dean said as he looked at Castiel and slipped himself of his pants. He grabbed the sweats out of his bag and slipped them over.

“You wore that ratty practice jersey underneath your actual jersey for good luck?” Castiel asked as he himself pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head.

“Yes,” Dean repeated again as he slipped on his jacket. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No, its just weird. Didn’t tale you as one to believe in superstition.”

“Well I do, a lot actually.” He closed up his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. “So am I taking you to my house?”

“Yeah,” Castiel said as he locked up his own locker. “Yeah you can take Meg and I to your house.”

“Okay, be out at the car in ten minutes,” Dean said as he left with a small smile, his bag digging into his shoulder slightly. He walked out of the locker room. The night air was somewhat cool and crisp and Dean was thankful for the slight relief from heat. He could hear slight thunder in the distance and for some reason he smiled widely because he always enjoyed the feeling of rain drops speckling his hair and clothes. He looked up into the sky and ran his fingers through his hair and that was when Tessa ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Great game Dean,” she stated with a kiss to his cheek. That was one of many things that he liked about Tessa. She would hug him, press herself against him affectionately no matter how sweaty he was. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

“Thanks,” Dean murmured with a sigh. “Are you going to be heading to Ash’s?”

“I was hoping you were going to be giving me a ride,” Tessa said with a smile as she looked up at Dean and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled against her soft skin and licked his lips once she pulled away. “Can you do that?”

“Of course I can,” Dean answered as he moved to tangle his fingers with Tessa’s. “You’re my girl.” She let out a soft chuckle and he pulled them away and towards his car. His beautiful baby that he cherished with all of his heart. He cracked the door open to the passenger’s side for Tessa and she looked at him with another big smile.

“Such a gentleman,” Tessa remarked as she sat herself in Dean’s car.

“I know,” Dean said cheekily and Tessa rolled her eyes again. “So we’re just waiting on Cas and Meg.” Tessa nodded and Dean started his car. The Impala roared to life and Dean let out a small sigh. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She is,” Tessa said as she ran her fingers across the dash.

“Have I ever told you that I’ve often contemplated if I like you more than my car?” Dean asked as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

“No,” she replied with a smile and kissed him again.

“God, PDA is very unnecessary,” a girl’s voice called out from behind them and Dean turned to see Meg, brown curls being tucked behind her ear.

“Oh shush it Meg,” Tessa said as she turned and looked at Castiel’s girlfriend. “Don’t you kiss Cassie in public?”

“No,” Meg said and Castiel’s cheeks turned a bright red. “I save affection for the bedroom.” Tessa and Dean laughed and Dean pulled himself out of his parking spot and as they were leaving people continually stopped him. Some people were cheering and telling him great game, others were just too distracted by the victory to realized that they were celebrating in the middle of the Impala’s way. Dean tapped his fingers to the beat of the song playing on his radio and smiled when Tessa reached over and laid her hand on his thigh. He looked at her with a slight smirk and made his descent towards his house.


	2. Ash's Party and a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a typical after party at Ash's. That is, until it isn't.

They arrived at Ash’s clean and wiped clear of their sweat. Dean was still holding onto Tessa’s hand as he turned off the ignition of his car. He looked towards her and then back out the windshield. “So who’s ready to see Cas get drunk off his mind? Maybe he’ll even throw up,” Dean joked as he turned around to look at his friend. Castiel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is the party even going on?” He asked as he looked around and noticed how everything seemed sort of dark and dead. He cocked a brow and Meg pushed at his shoulder.

“Did you invite me to a dud of a party Clarence?” She asked as she pulled only one side of her mouth into a smile.

“The party isn’t necessarily here,” Dean retorted as he looked between the two of them and it clicked in his brain that neither of them had been to a party at Ash’s. He smirked again because he knew that they were going to be in for a treat. He looked back out the window, turned to give Tessa a knowing look then got out of the car. She smiled and looked at the couple before removing herself as well. Dean closed the door and was happy for the slight drizzle that had happened while he was driving, he watched as Castiel got out of the car and stretched his muscles. Dean chuckled slightly when he heard the small squeak emanate from Castiel’s mouth. “You’re a fucking dweeb.” The other boy looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“How am I a dweeb?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Meg let out a soft laugh from across the car and Dean smirked.

“Because you are Clarence,” she stated simply as she walked around the car and tangled their fingers together. “But you’re a cute dweeb.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Dean said as he felt Tessa’s fingers wrap around his wrist.

“Come on, if we don’t get there soon all the cold beer is going to be gone,” she stated as Dean turned to look at her. Thunder rumbled across the sky and Dean nodded. He pulled her along and away from his car towards the thicket of woods that were behind Ash’s house. Tessa leaned up against Dean and he couldn’t help but enjoy the crisp air around them. Meg and Castiel walked behind them, Dean didn’t bother to look back and see what they could possibly be doing.

“So the party is in the woods?” Castiel asked from behind and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, its actually pretty cool,” Tessa stated as she grabbed Dean’s arm and stepped even closer to him. “The fire is warm, the people are drunk, flood lights brighten up the pong table.

“There’s pong?” Meg said with a smile as she looked at Castiel. “Maybe this won’t be a dud of a party. I’m great at pong.”

"We'll have to play together," Tessa said with a smile as she looked back at Meg. "I'm always into winning against the boys who think they're so good." Meg smiled back and that was when Dean pulled the group to the crackling fire in the distance.

As they approached the laughs got louder, the talking become more audible and Ash noticed their arrival.

"Dean! Cas!" He yelled as he downed another beer from the side of the aluminium. "And you brought your ladies!" He tossed the can to the ground and walked up to them, two women hanging off of his shoulder, their cheeks tinted red and their smiles huge.

"Who else would we bring?" Dean asked as Tessa broke apart from them to grab some beers. "Just Cas?"

Ash laughed and shook his head, watching as Meg walked with Tessa over to the coolers. "Pretty sure that's kind of homo dude," Ash replied with a smile. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, just a little queer." The girls wrapped around his arms leaned up to look at him. "Sorry girls, forgot you need the attention." He looked between Dean and Castiel and smirked. "I'll see you guys Monday," and with that Ash walked away from them, leaving them alone.

"What do you think?" Dean asked as he motioned his hand toward the fire and all of the people.

"Its a party," Castiel replied quietly. He stared at Dean for a moment before looking toward Meg and Tessa with four beers in their hands.

"Be ready for the disgusting taste of beer," Meg chirped with a crooked grin. She handed Castiel a beer and he looked down at it reluctantly.

"Drink up Cas, you're the only one here who hasn't had a sip," Dean said with a smile as he took a swig of his beer. He enjoyed the cold rush of the liquid and swallowed it down quickly before his taste buds begged him to spit the alcohol out. He looked toward Castiel and watched as the man wrinkled his nose as he sniffed at it.  "Don't smell, just drink."

Castiel glared at Dean for a moment then hesitantly took a sip of his beer. His eyes immediately grew wide and Dean's smile got bigger as he took another drink of his beverage. He chuckled and licked his lips.

"Hey De," Tessa said with a smile as all of them continued to get pure enjoyment from Castiel's face as he continued to sio shyly at his beer. "Meg and I are going to play pong." She pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Make sure he doesn't get too drunk," Meg said with a smile as she walked backwards, following Tessa. "He has to be presentable to his parents." Dean nodded and the second Meg turned around Castiel had thrusted his beer into Dean's chest.

"Take it," he stated as he looked up at Dean. 'Take it I don't like it." Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"No Cas, you gotta drink," Dean said with a smile, his cheeks tinting only slightly. "Unless you want to be called a pussy for the rest of the night by yours truly." He motioned his hands toward himself and let out another chuckle.

"But Dean-" Castiel started before Dean pressed two of his fingers to his lips.

"Shush small child," Dean murmured. "Tonight is the night you become a man." Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned away from Dean's fingers.

"I should bite them off," Castiel chided as he sipped at his drink, his eyes squeezing shut. "Awful." Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder.

"Come on," he murmured as he pulled them toward the fire. "Let's go sit by the flames of light." He downed the rest of his beer and threw it towards the blaze.

"Are you getting drunk?" Castiel asked as he looked up at Dean, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Not yet," Dean stated simply. "But in due time my friend, in due time." Castiel chuckled and finished off his beer.

"You go sit, I'll get us more beer.” Castiel left Dean and the quarterback shuffled over to a log and plopped down onto it. He looked up at the sky and smiled as rain fell down onto his cheeks. He closed his eyes and completely drowned everything out that was going on around him. He liked the little flecks of cold that were peppering his cheeks. He welcomed it and he felt his stomach churn slightly from the alcohol. “Here you go.” Castiel plopped down beside Dean, handing the other boy an opened beer.

“Thank you kind sir,” Dean mumbled as he grabbed the beer and instantly took a swig of it. He smiled cheekily and looked at Castiel. “Getting used to the taste?” Castiel shook his head even though he took another sip of the beer.

“No, it’s still disgusting but I still sort of want to get drunk,” he commented as he bumped shoulders with Dean. His face was growing increasingly red and Dean knew that at the end of the can Castiel was probably going to be spouting utter bullshit from his lips.

“You’ll get there, trust me,” he said as he looked at Castiel with a smirk. “Just give the alcohol some time to explore your system.” He took another big drink and looked over to the pong table to see Tessa and Meg laughing and his girl throwing a ball into a cup. Dean smiled and licked his lips. “Why did you transfer schools?” It was a weird question to ask,  but Dean was curious considering he never even seemed to talk about his life before he moved schools. He looked at Castiel and cocked a brow. Castiel shook his head and took a sip of his beer, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

“No,” he said as he smiled cheekily, the muscles growing a darker shade of red. “No I’m not going to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a private matter and I don’t want everyone at this party to know once you get drunk.”

“Oh come on,” Dean groaned as he pushed Castiel farther off of the log and rolled his eyes. “I don’t just start stating truths and dark personal secrets when I’m drunk.” He chuckled lightly and sipped at his beer. “Apparently I call everyone bitch. So spill bitch.” Castiel rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer.

“No,” he stated simply as he stood up and licked his lips. “Should I go on a walk or will I get brutally murdered like in the movies?” Dean barked a laugh and smiled brightly.

“Why? You just sat down.”

“This fire is too hot,” Castiel grumbled as he tossed his can in it. The world around him was getting slightly dull, well, all of it except Dean, which Castiel found to be rather odd.

“Well duh Cas, its fire not ice,” Dean said as he stood up and looked down at his friend. “I’ll walk with you if you’re so scared of someone jumping out of the bushes and killing you.”

“Don’t make me sound like a small scared child, someone could seriously kill me,” Castiel murmured. He rolled his eyes because of Dean’s childish smile. “Nevermind, I’ll go by myself. If I die I’m going to have a text set that will say its all Dean Winchester’s fault because he didn’t come with me.” He turned away from Dean and walked over to Meg quickly. Dean followed behind and wrapped his arms around Tessa’s waist.

“Hey babe,” he murmured as he pecked a kiss to her neck. “You winning?” She nodded and placed a hand over his. “That’s good.”

“I’m going to go get murdered,” Castiel stated as he looked at Meg lazily, the alcohol finally taking full effect. She looked at him with big eyes and cracked a smirk.

“By who?” She asked as she turned to face him fully and tangled their fingers together. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and Dean took a sip of Tessa’s corona claiming it as his own.

“I don’t know, some serial killer that lives in the woods obviously,” he stated as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Meg’s lips. She tugged him away and her cheeks turned bright red.

“Not in public Clarence,” she said with a shy smile. “I don’t like everyone being able to see.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Why?” He asked as he pouted slightly. Meg smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Because I don’t, we’ve talked about this.”

“Fine,” he grumbled as he looked over at Dean and Tessa. “I’ll just make Tessa kiss me.”

“What?” Tessa asked with a wide grin. Dean turned to look at Castiel and he instantly stepped in front of his woman.

“No you will not. If you want to kiss someone so badly go find yourself a drunk girl,” Dean murmured and Castiel pouted as he looked up at Dean. He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

“I’m going on a walk,” he grumbled as he looked at the three of his friends and walked away from them, stealing Meg’s beer as he did so. He drank it and couldn’t help but like the warm fuzzy feeling it was generating as he walked away from the party, running into a few people as he did so. He wanted to make a dramatic exit, so that his friends could see how pissed he was but being slightly tipsy didn’t help since he just continued to trip until he actually made it to the massive treeline.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he watched his friend stumble about and try to look all big and bad. Meg laughed too along with Tessa and he sipped the Corona again.

“Go with him and make sure he doesn’t die from being stupid,” Meg said with a smile as she pushed Dean’s shoulder. The players across from the table were motioning them to go. Tessa removed herself from behind Dean and nodded as well.

“Yeah, we need him for the season and Meg needs him because apparently she kisses him when no one looks,” Tessa said as she looked at Meg and smirked. Dean nodded in understanding and stepped away from them, but not before pecking a kiss to Tessa’s forehead.

“Yeah okay,” he murmured as he walked away from them. Dean strolled over to the coolers and grabbed himself a Heineken that didn’t seem to be too warm. He popped the cap off and made his way into the woods where Castiel had walked into. He took a big sip of his drink and felt the alcohol spreading across him, making his thinking process slightly lower.

When he finally met up with Castiel he had moved to bump shoulders with the guy, making him struggle on his legs. “Hey,” Castiel grumbled as he looked over at Dean and pushed at him weakly. “I’m walking here.” Dean barked a laugh and stumbled along with Castiel.

“So am I bitch, doesn’t mean you can just push me,” he grumbled as he threw his corona deeper into the woods. Castiel glared at Dean and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you doing here Dean?” He asked as he cocked a brow and stopped his movements, swaying back and forth slightly.

“Meg told me to come to make sure you don’t die,” Dean stated as if matter of factly. “Also, I don’t want my best friend to be murdered in the woods.” He started to walk again and Castiel followed, struggling as he did so. “Even if he is a bitch.”

“I am not a bitch,” Castiel hissed as he looked at Dean. “Why would I be a bitch?”

“Oh you think you’re my best friend?” Dean said as he cocked a brow. “No see you’re the guy that everyone follows into the woods to take advantage of. :

What?” Castiel asked as he stopped his moving.

“When people come into the woods Cas they usually try to get it on,” Dean said as he stopped too and looked down at Castiel. “You know, try to have sex.”

“I’m not a child Dean, I know what get it on means.” Dean raised his hands. “Why would people ever want to do it in the woods though? I mean, it just seems very uncomfortable.”

“Because they’re drunk and horny,” Dean said simply. “I mean I’ve gotten frisky in these woods before.” Castiel groaned and pushed at Dean as he started to walk away again.

“Gross Dean, I don’t need to know about you getting it on with some poor helpless girl.”

“She was not a poor and helpless girl, she dragged me in the woods herself,” Dean retorted as he walked with Castiel.

“Sure she did. Just like I purposefully trip when I’m drunk.”

“You do? Wow Cas, you really aren’t all that bright are you?” Dean barked a laugh and Castiel glared over at him.

“I was kidding Dean,” he hissed before he toppled over to the ground with a weird sort of yelp. Dean looked down at his friend and cracked a smile.

“You’re such a clutz man,” Dean chuckled as he moved to help his friend back up onto his feet. Castiel smirked as he looked up at Dean and gripped his hand tightly, pulling the hand and making Dean crash down onto the ground as well.

The result though, was not what either of them expected. Dean laughed as he was pulled down because he completely knew it was going to happen. He let it happen though, his body colliding down with Castiel’s. As he was falling both of their eyes grew wide as their mouths smashed together resulting in a kiss. Dean’s arms were braced on either side of Castiel and the other boy’s hands going to rest on Dean’s hips. They stayed like this for a few seconds, their lips pressed together, little sparks of electricity coursing through them. Castiel eventually pushed forward though, his hands going to wrap around Dean’s waist, his fingers balling into fists with Dean’s flannel. He closed his eyes and Dean did as well, returning the kiss eagerly and moving his hand to cup Castiel’s cheek. Something rumbled up in both of their bodies while they were collided together, each of them let out a soft breathy moan and intertwining their tongues in perfect synchronization.

They went on like this for several minutes, sometimes they would break the kiss and just stare at each other before going back to it. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, not truly believing that he was kissing his best friend. He moved his legs and Dean nestled himself in between them. He grasped at Dean’s shirt more as the man started to ground down on him, both of their clothed erections rubbing against each other and causing them to stop. Reality had snapped back to them and they looked at each other with swollen lips and flushed faces.

“We should,” Dean started as his eyes moved around to look at Castiel’s face. “We should go back to the party.” He moved to tugged Castiel’s hands away from his waist and already Dean could feel himself sobering up. Castiel nodded and shifted uncomfortably so that he could roll out from underneath Dean.

“That,” he could feel his face heating up as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants, his erection deflating itself because they had stopped.

“It never happened,” Dean stated as he stood up and looked down at Castiel. “It never happened and we’re never going to talk about it again.” Dean could hear the anger in his voice, and he knew that he was being harsh, but that could never happen again. He didn’t care if he had gotten turned on by having Castiel in that way. It was never going to happen. Castiel nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Completely understood,” he said as he wiped the sweat that was on his face and he started to walk towards the fire. They were definitely not going to talk about it, Castiel was fine with that. He just wasn’t sure if he okay with never doing it again.  


	3. Hunters Vs. Leviathans (And other things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface Dean and Castiel seem to be operating normally. They don't talk about what happened, but really? They're not talking at all. Castiel isn't necessarily mad at Dean, he just doesn't know what to do with his anger. And Dean? Well he's just not sure what to feel at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Yeah. This is real. This is an actual update. I don't know when there will be another one. Sort of have to reconnect with the story line, but I do want to finish this, and I will. Eventually. SO......yeah. Enjoy it.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. His mouth was so dry, and he felt as if he was going to burst into flames. Hands were scaling up his sides; warm hands, calloused hands, hands that had probably never felt what lotion was. Castiel reached his hands out, tangling them in short hair. His eyes were closed, there was no way in hell he was going to open his eyes. He was too scared to, too ashamed to open his eyes and see something that he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying. Castiel didn’t want to feel so aroused and hot because hands of a man were touching him. That was wrong, it was so wrong. He’d been taught that, been told and had it shoved down his throat. Don’t love a man like your idiot of a brother Castiel, don’t ever be a disgrace like Inias.

A moan rolled past his lips just then, bubbling up from his lungs and pushing up into his dry mouth, making the quiet room fill with noise for only a second. Castiel’s back arched off the bed that was underneath him and his nails dug into the scalp of the other man. “Fuck,” he breathed and he could feel a smile against his skin, making it tingle and vibrate with arousal.

“Its nice to know you like it,” he heard the other voice whisper. It was so low, so full of lust, and so deep. Castiel shivered and shook his head.

“I don’t like it,” he whispered and that earned him a chuckle and another peck of lips onto his chest, lower than the last one, aiming more toward his stomach.

“I think you do,” the voice purred and then there were lips on top of his own and Castiel greedily pressed up against the other person. He let a small cry fill the inside of his mouth and he rolled his hips against the other boy. The boy Castiel was kissing broke away from him with another chuckle. “I can feel your erection Cas.” Castiel’s eyes shot open and he was instantly met with a forest of green leaves and branches. No man called Castiel Cas, no man except for... Lips were on him again and his eyes were wide open as he felt another push of hips against his thighs. Dean, fuck this was Dean. He melted into the kiss, accepting it and moving his hands to wrap them around Dean’s torso, his fingers digging into the Winchester’s hot skin.

“Fuck Dean,” he murmured and he opened his eyes again to look at the forest. Castiel let out a slight pant and stared up at his ceiling. This wasn’t good, it wasn’t good at all because he could feel his boxers constraining against his hard on. Castiel felt sick, absolutely sick to his stomach. He placed his hands over his face and tried to just forget about it, but it was distracting him. He wasn’t supposed to think that at all, he wasn’t supposed to dream about Dean kissing him, or touching him. His hands balled into fists and he clenched his jaw. “Fuck Dean,” he snarled as he stood up and felt the anger boiling up inside him because of what he’d just dreamt about, he wasn’t mad at Dean, he was mad at himself.

* * *

 

When Monday morning came around Dean had successfully failed at forgetting about what happened between Castiel and him at Ash’s party. He could still feel the other’s lips pressed against his even though it had been three days, he could still taste the lingering alcohol and for some reason, the impact of something sweet that Dean couldn’t put his finger on. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking like this. To be thinking about Castiel like this. He shook his head and slammed his locker shut, books in hand for the entire school day, which only consisted of a ratty notebook with a pen tucked in the spiral and the book he was reading for English.

Dean hadn’t talked to Castiel since they agreed to not talk about their kiss and he was regretting it because if they didn’t click like they used to then it was going to be a problem on the field. He was walking down the hallway when Tessa joined him and wrapped her hand around his. “So what happened Friday night?” She asked and Dean knew what she was trying to talk about but he wanted to avoid that area. She was asking about why when Castiel and Dean had returned they didn’t talk or even look at each other and avoided even the slightest conversation together.

“We won the game,” he stated, obvious that he was trying to talk about something else, not about him making out with his best friend till he was hard and then realizing what they were doing.

“Dean,” Tessa remarked as they walked up to her English class. “Seriously? You and Cas came back to the fire pit and neither of you would look at each other. What happened?”

“Nothing Tess,” Dean stated as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Can we not talk about this? I mean I have to get to class.”

“I just want to know why you seemed so freaked out.”

“Well Cas and I had a fight and I really don’t want to talk about it okay?” Dean said with a slightly raised voice, he watched Tessa’s expression change and he frowned. The Winchester shook his head and kissed her temple. “I’m sorry, I’ll see you after class yeah?” She nodded and walked into her classroom. Dean watched her walk and then headed to his own first period: Biology. He walked in, sat down at the lab table that was assigned to him and leaned back in his seat. Dean closed his eyes and tried his best to just drown out the feeling of Castiel’s lips. Why the hell were they so soft? They were almost like a girl’s beside the fact that Dean felt the slight prickle of the other boy’s stubble, the thinness of them also being odd compared to Tessa’s full lips.

Suddenly Dean’s ears filled with the sound of a squeaking chair and he opened his eyes to look over at his new lab partner. “I thought you had Anatomy first period?” He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible as he looked in Castiel’s general direction.

“My schedule got changed,” Castiel commented, not even looking at Dean, but instead studying his eyes on the board at the front of the classroom. “I have Biology first period, then English III, then Advanced Calculus.” He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed by Dean’s presence. Dean nodded in understanding then leaned back in his chair again. _Why the fuck did we have to kiss? Why did we have to accidently touch lips and then make out?_ Dean thought as the class started and he watched as Castiel slipped his hand into the small bag he carried with him and slipped on some glasses. The Winchester’s eyes grew wide.

“You wear glasses?” He asked and Castiel finally looked at him. Dean didn’t mean to do it, but he did. His bright emerald eyes instantly met the glass covered cerulean and he felt his breath catch. Had Castiel’s eyes always been that blue? So blue that they were like the sky almost but had ripples of waves crashing through tiny spirals of black holes. He’d never noticed because he’d never seen Castiel with glasses before and they just magnified his eyes to an even bigger scale.

“Only sometimes,” Castiel said with a shrug as he looked back at his notebook, opening it up and starting to write notes. “I mean, I usually wear them for school because I have trouble seeing the board.” Dean nodded, that made sense why he would never wear them otherwise. They looked goofy in a sense; they were thick rimmed and seemed to cover up half of his face, but didn’t make him seem any less attractive. _Wait, did I just think that?_ Dean shook his head mentally and looked down at his notebook.

“Alright class,” their Biology teacher started in a bright voice, her bright red hair vibrant that made her blue eyes pop. “In this specific Biology class we will be doing a number of dissections that include: worm, frog, and pig.” Emerald eyes looked around the classroom and Dean noticed how some of the girls in the class wrinkled their noses. Well some girls and one boy.

Dean smirked. “What? You don’t want to dissect things?” He asked in a hushed voice as he watched Castiel turn to face him again. The other boy shook his head and Dean cocked a brow. “Why?” Castiel shrugged and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I just don’t. I mean,” he stopped and exhaled. “Past experiences with blood, I just don’t like seeing guts and other things.” He coughed and looked back at the board.

“What past experiences?” Castiel let out another exhale and licked his lips. _Holy fuck that’s ho- STOP DEAN!_

“I’d rather not talk about it okay?” He looked over at Dean and for a second and Dean thought he saw something in Castiel’s eyes, but it changed and he looked back up at the board. Mrs. Broton had started her lesson and Dean watched as Castiel went into class mode. The other boy had started to write down notes, every so often looking up and scrunching his nose. Dean leaned back in his chair. There was no way he was going to be taking notes, especially when he could just copy off of Castiel later.   

When the class was over Castiel didn’t even stay an extra second, his stuff was packed up and he was out the door in a single moment. Dean could practically feel the breeze from the other boy moving so fast. The Winchester wasn’t sure if he should be concerned that maybe he didn’t want to talk to Dean when it didn’t pertain to class. He shook his head and stood up, deciding that he should probably meet back up with Tessa. Dean walked down the hallway, catching the tail end of Castiel’s bright blue sweater vest, and eventually was back at the English room. Tessa walked over to him and smiled brightly.

“So how was class?” She asked as she leaned up to peck a kiss to his lips. Dean smiled and kissed her back before moving so that he could walk her to her own science class: Physics.

“Boring,” he commented as he tangled his fingers with hers. “Although Cas has Biology with me now.” He still couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Well did you guys make up?” Tessa asked as she looked over at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders in a response.

“I’m not sure,” Dean replied with a small purse of his lips. “I mean it was sort of a bad fight. I think he’s still steaming.” _Or I’m still steaming, because that kiss was amazing._ Dean coughed to shake his thoughts away and he stood by the science room. “Do you want to hang out after practice?” Tessa narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

“No, I think you should make up with Cas,” she said with a slight nod of approval. “I may not know that much about football, but I do know that if all of the members of the team aren’t all on the same page or getting along then they won’t win.” _Damn, Dean you’re dating a smart woman._ He pouted, but nodded as well.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him after practice,” he compiled as he leaned down for one final kiss. “You know you’re the smartest woman I’ve ever dated right?” Tessa rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah I know, I have low standards,” she remarked as she pushed his shoulder slightly. “I guess I just have a weak spot for guys who play sports.” Dean chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll see you after class,” he murmured and she smiled up at him.

“Yeah, see you after class.” They both parted ways, Tessa going to her Physics class and Dean walking back toward his Algebra class.

He couldn’t stop his brain. The entire weekend all he could think about was Castiel’s lips and he fucking hated thinking about them. They weren’t even what Dean were used to. The Winchester had been with so many girls over the years, all of their lips pink and full and soft; not thin, small, and chapped like Castiel’s. Dean could suppose that it wasn’t really that he found the lips attractive, rather that he liked what he felt when they were kissing. Pulsating vibrations every time their lips met, little sparks of electricity and strong waves of emotions. It was weird, definitely weird to kiss another man, but it was Castiel and for some reason Dean liked it. He was never interested in guys; never before did he ever think about even experimenting. Dean was always so sure of himself, so sure about every single thing he did and every action he pulled.

Dean stopped thinking right then and there. No, he wasn’t even going to contemplate doing anything with Castiel. He was the one that said they should never talk about it, so why was he even thinking about it? He walked into his math class and took his seat, trying his best to ignore the fact that Castiel was plaguing his mind more than Tessa was.

* * *

When school was over and they were finally out on the practice field Dean was very grateful because Castiel was acting normal. They were throwing passes and practicing runs and Castiel was always on the top of his game. They didn’t talk though, unless they were discussing plays and players. For some reason they were flowing when it came down to the hike of the ball, but when they were just standing there, neither of them saying anything about football they were quiet.

“Are we not cool?” Dean asked, finally breaking the silence between them. He looked over at Castiel who had his arms crossed over his chest and the other boy shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” he murmured as he looked away, his helmet was still on so Dean couldn’t see the fact that Castiel was blushing. “What are we supposed to do?”

“We’re supposed to act like it didn’t happen,” Dean stated. “I mean why haven’t we talked at all today?” Castiel looked at Dean again and cocked a brow, even though Dean couldn’t see it because of the helmet.

“We have talked,” Castiel said as he tapped his foot anxiously. He knew that was a lie, but what was he supposed to say? When he looked at Dean he didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to sit in silence because what they did over the weekend was something that was definitely wrong. He liked it and god it tore him up inside to say that he liked it. He wasn’t supposed to like it. He wasn’t supposed to think about the feeling of Dean’s lips on his own when he was in the shower, or when he was working on his Biology notes. Castiel is a fucking man and it made him absolutely sick to his stomach that he kept thinking about Dean like that.

“No we haven’t Cas, not really,” Dean said with a shake of his head. “We’ve talked about school and football, that’s not what we did before.”

“Really?” Castiel asked as he tore his helmet off, feeling somewhat furious at himself and starting to take it out on Dean. It wasn’t Dean’s fault he was thinking like this. It was because it was Dean’s stupid lips, and his stupid freckles. “Dean all we ever talk about it football. Name one conversation that didn’t focus on anything but that.” There was an edge to his voice and he watched as Dean’s entire expression changed into something that could only be described as hurt.

“We talked about your wrist.” Dean hissed as he quickly changed his face to one filled with anger, if Castiel wanted to get pissy Dean would too.

“Football related, you told me to see a doctor so that you wouldn’t lose your center,” Castiel quickly retorted as he clenched his jaw. “Because god forbid you get someone who you don’t like, like Gordon or someone else.” Dean ripped his helmet off too.

“Exactly Cas,” he said in a slight raised voice. “I like you so why the fuck are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you,” Castiel growled right back. He put his helmet on and walked away from Dean then, going over to talk to someone else that didn’t seem to piss him off because of the color of his eyes.

‘What the fuck?” Dean exhaled before he moved over to head the other direction. So much for making up with Castiel. _Why do you always fuck up Dean?_ The Winchester shook his head and then he ran into Tran. “Kevin.” The small running back looked up at Dean and cocked a brow.

“Yeah Dean?”

“Are you in Biology with Mrs. Broton?” He asked and Kevin removed his helmet. _Damn this kid is small._

“Yeah, why?”

“Could I copy your notes of the discussion in class?” Kevin exhaled but nodded anyway.

“It’s the second week of school, shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?”

“I pay attention,” Dean retorted and Kevin laughed.

“I bet, that’s why you need my notes.” Dean groaned.

“Fine I didn’t but can you blame me when I have that hot chick Cassie in my class?” That was a blatant lie, Dean didn’t have Cassie in his class, and also he wasn’t single so there was no reason for him to look anyway.

“Watch what you say Dean, Tessa might hear.” Dean waved Kevin off and then the final whistle was blown, ending practice.

“Whatever Tran, do you need a ride home?” He asked and Kevin shook his head.

“Don’t you usually take Cas home?”

“Yeah well he’s pissed at me, or not pissed,” Dean trailed off as he looked over at Castiel, who was removing his helmet for the last time. “Or, just mad-- Whatever that’s not the point.” He shook his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tran.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you my notes tomorrow.” Dean walked off the field and instantly headed for his car. He’d shower off the sweat layering his skin at home.

* * *

 It was Friday again and Dean and Castiel’s relationship neither improved nor dissipated. It was sort of like they were stuck, like both of them wanted to move on, but neither of them wanted to let it go. Dean was slipping on his shoulder pads when he felt the rough pat on his back.

“Hey brother, are you and Cas going to be on your top game tonight?” Benny asked as he stood next to his locker. The southern slipped on his under armor shirt as Dean started working on his pads. Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked at Benny.

“Honestly? I’m not sure, sometimes he’s fine, sometimes he wants nothing to do with me,” Dean said and Castiel walked past both of them. He paid no attention to either of them and Dean frowned. “See what I mean?” Benny nodded then went back to getting into his uniform, leaving Dean to talk to Castiel. He tapped the center’s shoulder and Castiel looked up at him.

“What’s up?” He asked as he pulled his shirt up over his head. Dean was caught off guard somewhat because when he saw Castiel’s bare chest he had forgotten how sculpted the other man was. He had forgotten that in order to be a good center you had to have strong arms, strong abs, and all around just strong. He never noticed the tan line that Castiel had from wearing a t-shirt all summer during practice. Castiel didn’t have the awkward t-shirt tan fully, he just had a darker shade of arms compared to his chest. Dean swallowed thickly and shook any dirty thoughts from his mind.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“If you still have to ask what do you think?” Castiel grumbled in response as he slipped on his bright blue under armor. Dean let out a sigh and raised his arms in defeat.

“Fucking fine, but if we lose tonight it’s all your fault,” he hissed as he slipped on his jersey over his head and tucking it in. Dean didn’t even spare Castiel another look before turning away from him and heading over to Ash. “Hey, so what have we got going on over here?” Ash smiled and then smeared another slab of black face paint on his face.

“Face paint brother,” he said as he looked over at Dean. “Gotta get a game face on.” Dean chuckled because Ash looked absolutely ridiculous. “Hey, you need one too.” The wide receiver leaned over to Dean and he smeared black paint across his cheek.

“Ash!” Dean growled as he back away from the touch. “God dammit, you know this shit gets everywhere and I can’t have it get in my eyes.” Ash just laughed.

“Then we won’t put it on by your eyes pretty boy,” he said and he leaned over to smear it across his face more. “We’ll just smear it down your cheeks and make it like triangles.” Dean rolled his eyes, but let Ash draw across his face and down his cheeks. “They almost cover up your freckles pretty boy.” Dean sighed and then he walked away from Ash once the other boy was finished.

“Thanks for the compliment?” He asked as he slipped his helmet on, everyone else joining because it was game time. Bobby was at the door to the stadium and all of them huddled close.

“Alright ladies,” he yelled and all of the boys pressed against one another. “This is it, game two and we’ve already got a win in the bag. Let’s keep it up!” All the boys hooted and hollered and then they were linking arms while walking out of the locker room. Dean was linked with Castiel and Ash and he tried his best not to think about the fact that the center had a death grip on his elbow.

* * *

 

 The Leviathans started off with kicking the ball to the offensive side and letting Kevin catch the ball and swiftly make way of running down the other end of the field. He got to about the 30-yard line on the offensive side before he ran out of bounds.

“Tran!” Dean yelled as they switched positions for Dean to take the ball and throw. “Why the hell did you run out of bounds?”

Kevin sighed and slipped his helmet off. “I’m sorry Winchester,” he shot right back. “I just freaked!” Dean shook his head but let it go. He should have seen it coming. Kevin was new to all of this, he never played football before this year so Dean should have expected him to get scared. Dean shook all of those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn’t afford to get scared, he had to make sure that they won this game.

Winchester got down in his position behind Castiel and he slipped his hands between his legs. He licked his lips and let out a long sigh. “Blue 72,” he called and he looked down the right and left side of the field. “Blue 72.” The ball was snapped into Dean’s hand, and just as he was about to throw to Ash, there was a bulky Leviathan tackling him to the ground for a sack. Dean grunted and tried to control himself from the anger that flowed into him. When the whistles were blown and the Leviathan got off of him Dean was bristling. He went straight to Castiel, because this was the first time that Castiel had ever missed tackling someone. “What the fuck was that Novak?” Dean pushed Castiel, and in return the center shoved at Dean.

“I’m not going to fucking protect you every fucking time!” Castiel barked, and Dean only got more pissed. He shoved Castiel again, making him hit the ground.

“Why the hell are you so pissed at me?” He questioned, and Castiel only stood up, tackling him to the ground.

“Maybe cause you’re a fucking ass?” The center replied as he towered over Dean, ready to punch the other’s helmet before there was a hand on his arm. Dean watched as Castiel was pulled off of him, Bobby in view.

“You two need to fucking stop,” The coach growled as he pushed Castiel back from getting on top of Dean again. As Dean stood up again Bobby grabbed him by the helmet. “I’m serious. Bury the god damn hatchet and play the game.” Castiel was just glaring at Dean, absolute anger apparent in the stare. “This isn’t the fucking time or place for any of that bull shit. Worry about the Leviathans getting you on the ground.” Castiel huffed again, and just walked over to get himself some water. Dean looked at Bobby and he nodded.

“Sorry Bobby,” he said, and the coach shook his head.

“You can say you’re sorry after we win.” Dean pursed his lips a little, before going to get his own drink. He didn’t talk to Castiel, and Castiel didn’t talk to him. There was absolutely no connection between them. Not now, and there might not be a connection ever again. _I’m not even sure what I did wrong._ Dean grabbed a water bottle, and he shot some liquid in his mouth before heading back out onto the field, ready for another play.

Win they did not. The Leviathans decimated the Hunters. A whopping 42 points to the Hunters’ 14. Dean couldn’t get past the fucking defense. He only went a few plays without being tackled or having to throw the ball away to eliminate the risk of a sack. The quarterback couldn’t get a single god damn word in either, because the second he would try to talk to Castiel? The other man was retreating to someplace else, or getting some sort of help for his wrist. The wrist thing wasn’t bad, but he was still ignoring Dean at all costs. When they got into the locker room? He kept quiet, he dressed quickly, and only stuck around for Bobby’s last remarks.

“There is no one to blame tonight,” Bobby said. Dean only thinking the opposite. _There is someone to blame, and he’s the only guy in here that looks completely uncomfortable._ Dean just stared at Castiel. Didn’t look at Bobby, and he didn’t care if he looked weird just blatantly looking at the guy. He wanted Castiel to know that he was pissed. That they should have fucking won this game. He wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind. Not now though. Now he needed to be a Captain.

Dean stood up as well, and he walked over to stand beside Bobby. He’d missed most of the conversation lost in his own thoughts, but he knew what he wanted to say. “We’ll just have to try harder next week. This is only one game. We’re not going to be out of the play offs just by losing one game. So we’ll work harder, we’ll practice our drills, and we will be ready against the Vampires next week. Don’t lose touch with what we’ve got going.” Dean looked at Castiel. “Don’t give up what we’ve got. It just needs some fixing and some adjustments.” He watched Castiel look away, arms across his chest. Maybe that was a good thing? Maybe they could work through this? _Probably not._

Fuck this. Dean was going to talk to him. He was going to talk to him, and they were going to sort through their shit. Fuck all logic right now. They needed to be clicking by next week or they’re season was going to suck.


End file.
